Este día es sólo nuestro
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Katniss Everdeen asiste a la boda de Finnick y Annie, y allí experimenta una sensación que hacía mucho tiempo que la había abandonado. Viendo las sonrisas de los novios, los aplausos de los invitados, a su hermana Prim lanzando flores, a su madre sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo... Allí, Katniss siente el renacer de la esperanza.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Quien me conoce sabe que no soy la típica chica que deja mostrar sus emociones en público. Considero que comportarse así, aunque muchas veces comprendo que es inevitable, sólo provoca el despertar la compasión ajena y, en casos menos buenos, da a tu enemigo las armas necesarias para destruirte. Sé que puede parecer extraño pensar de una manera tan fría, pero no me he permitido pensar de otra manera desde que el Distrito 13 me convirtió en su Sinsajo, en la heroína rebelde que llevaría a los distritos de Panem a la revolución contra el Capitolio.

Ser el Sinsajo es una tarea difícil y que no hubiera deseado de haberse presentado los acontecimientos en mi vida de una manera distinta. Pero Snow se ha preocupado de destruir casi todo lo que componía mi añorada vida antes de convertirme en tributo en los Juegos del Hambre. Pero ahora tengo la obligación moral de ser el rostro de la revolución, si es eso lo que Panem necesita para sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y alzarse contra el sistema opresor.

Por eso, la inminente boda de Finnick y Annie no despertó en mí el entusiasmo y la alegría que debiera. Sólo era un trozo de papel y, dado que estábamos en guerra, ni siquiera suponía la promesa de permanecer juntos toda la vida... Pero, ahora que acaba de terminar la ceremonia, mucho más cálida y hecha con mucho más corazón que en el frío Edificio de Justicia de cualquiera de los distritos de Panem, puedo verlo con una claridad que me sorprende no haber percibido antes.

Este día es nuestro, única y puramente nuestro.

Los invitados aún están en pie, aplaudiendo y vitoreando a la pareja de recién casados; Finnick y Annie sonríen a la multitud, con sus mejillas apoyadas la una en la otra – jamás había visto antes a Annie sonreír, tiene una sonrisa preciosa, de esas que iluminan una habitación con su sola presencia -; los habitantes del 13 han dejado caer sobre nosotros unos pétalos de flores silvestres que les habrá costado más de una tarde de trabajo reunir; Prim aplaude, ríe y lanza flores a los novios, todo a la vez: hace mucho que no la veo tan contenta; Peeta parece emocionado y ligeramente azorado cada vez que alguien se acerca a felicitarle por su trabajo como hostelero en el pastel de boda de los novios; incluso mi madre, cuya sonrisa olvidé hace mucho, sonríe mientras aplaude a los recién casados, seguramente rememorando el día de su propia boda.

Y en cuanto a mí, siento el rostro húmedo y pegajoso por las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. Así que es cierto que se puede llorar de felicidad.

Su mente parece haber dado un día de tregua a Annie Cresta – o debería decir Odair -, ya que sonríe emocionada a la multitud, aunque únicamente cuando su mirada azul se separaba de la aguamarina de Finnick. En sus ojos brilla una felicidad que te alcanza el corazón, haciendo que se te estremezca en el interior del pecho. Finnick besa con devoción la frente de Annie y vuelve a sonreír, como si no pudiera evitarlo, y no es esa sonrisa de playboy dedicada a sus fans del Capitolio. Es como si ese Finnick y éste que veo ahora casado con la mujer que más ama en el mundo fueran dos personas totalmente distintas.

El Capitolio hizo con él lo mismo que hizo conmigo, lo mismo que ha hecho con todos los tributos a lo largo de la historia de los Juegos del Hambre: lo han arrebatado a su familia, a su lugar de origen, lo han moldeado y remodelado a su gesto para su divertimiento... Pero, por suerte, jamás podrán quitarnos lo que es genuinamente nuestro, lo que somos por naturaleza en nuestro corazón, y ahora que veo a Finnick Odair, un chico al que el Capitolio vendió al mejor postor, volver a sonreír junto a Annie, puedo verlo, puedo ver el sentimiento que las gentes de Panem guardan con recelo en sus corazones.

Somos libres. Aquí, lejos del fuego y de la guerra, lejos de la ambición y la crueldad del Capitolio volvemos a ser nosotros, los que siempre hemos sido. La felicidad se puede respirar en el ambiente y un sentimiento que creíamos olvidado renace en nuestros corazones: la esperanza.

Fuimos libres una vez, fuimos así de felices un tiempo atrás, en el que no existía ni la opresión ni el medio a un sistema; podemos volver a aquel tiempo y volveremos. Extenderé mis alas de Sinsajo por el triunfo de la revolución.

Pero este día es de Finnick y Annie, es de Peeta, es de Prim y de mi madre, es de Gale, es de todos los refugiados del 12, es de todos los habitantes del 13, es mío... Es un día en el que el Capitolio no existe.

Por eso no le dedico ni uno más de mis pensamientos y preocupaciones respecto al futuro de la guerra sino que, cuando los músicos comienzan a animar una animada canción que no invita a permanecer sentado ni quieto en pie, me acerco a mi hermana y le tiendo una de mis manos, haciendo una reverencia muy exagerada. Veo cómo su rubia cabeza se echa hacia atrás, escapando de sus labios una dulce carcajada y toma mi mano con determinación, siendo ella la que me conduce a donde los invitados ya han empezado a bailar entre ellos.

En esta danza no hay pasos estudiados, no hay posturas que guardar ni vestidos especiales que llevar. Sólo somos nosotros, un gran grupo de compañeros y amigos dejándose llevar por la felicidad que sienten y por el sonido de la música. Prim y yo estamos cogidas del brazo, dando vueltas e intercambiando el brazo al que agarrarnos cada cierto tiempo. Veo a mi madre dar palmas de pie, junto a Haymitch – quien da leves toques con el pie en el suelo al ritmo de la música -, desde donde ha presenciado la boda: mi siguiente baile será para ella. En un arrebato de alegría, tomo a mi hermana de la cintura y la elevo en volandas por encima de la multitud, provocando una vez su risa y un grito de entusiasmo.

Finnick y Annie bailan lo que inicialmente pudo haber sido un vals, pero ahora es una danza tan espontánea como la de los allí presentes: Finnick la acerca a ella con las manos, la separa y la hace girar sobre sí misma mientras la chica ríe, deseando que la vuelta termine para volver a rodear con sus brazos al que ya puede llamar su marido. Es así, abrazados, Annie con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Finnick, meciéndose levemente, como permanecen la mayor parte del tiempo, como si se encontraran en el momento más perfecto de sus vidas.

Subiendo una vez más a Prim por los aires, giro entre la multitud, acercándome a dónde se encuentra Peeta, en pie al lado del pastel de boda, observando cómo la gente va perdiendo cada vez más el miedo al ridículo. Cuando los pies de mi hermana vuelven a posarse sobre el suelo ya estamos lo suficientemente cerca de Peeta como para que yo pueda ofrecerle el brazo que me queda libre. Al principio duda y permanece vacilante durante unos instantes, pero este día, este mágico y extraordinario día, también parecer ser amable con Peeta, quien esbozó una tímida sonrisa y toma mi mano, dejando que le guíe hasta el centro de la multitud.

Aunque no le veo demasiado animado, sino algo azorado por encontrarse en el mismo centro de la fiesta y aún no confía demasiado en sí mismo como para poder estar tranquilo en una fiesta como aquella en compañía de sus amigos, sí percibo un cambio en él: no un gran cambio, ni uno medianamente significativo, pero es un cambio a mejor: es un paso hacia el Peeta que siempre he conocido, el que el Capitolio ha intentado arrebatarme... Pero no lo lograrán, sé que al final Peeta logrará volver a encontrarse y regresará mi chico del pan.

Pese a todo, Peeta sonríe y toma las manos de Prim cuando ésta se las tiende para bailar con él, evitando así una situación incómoda entre él y yo. Ya me dirijo hacia mi madre para que se anime ella también cuando vuelvo la mirada sobre el hombro para ver a la multitud que ya se encuentra celebrando la boda de Finnick y Annie: son felices, tienen esperanza... Ese es el espíritu de supervivencia que siempre ha caracterizado a los distritos.

Ése es el espíritu que reducirá el Capitolio a cenizas.


End file.
